


Zuri's New Friend - Jessie Addiction

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Zuri brings home a new friend who Jessie is incredibly addicted to. Requested by Ignaci0.
Relationships: Jessie Prescott/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Zuri's New Friend - Jessie Addiction

One day Zuri brings home a friend of hers from school to go swimming with. Zuri has a small crush on him. When they arrive at the penthouse Iggy is greeted by Zuri's family. "Jessie, can we go swimming in the pool?" Zuri asks. Jessie says "Does Iggy have his swimming trunks?" Iggy takes it out of his backpack. Great, sounds like fun. I've been dying to go take a dip in the pool for weeks now." Jessie says. Luke leaned against Jessie saying to her "Jessie maybe you and I can take a dip in the jacuzzi?" "In your dreams." Jessie says, pushing Luke away. Everyone goes to their room and changes into their swim outfits except for Iggy who changes in the bathroom. "The bathroom is upstairs down the hall, their door on your right." Jessie instructs Iggy

While getting lost looking for the bathroom he opens one of the doors and he sees Jessie's curvy naked body in full detail. "Ahhhh! Iggy!" Jessie quickly covers up embarrassment that Zuri's friend saw her naked as Iggy just stand there in a frozen state not sure what to do next. Iggy has an abnormality about him that nobody knows. Iggy's flaccid penis is the size of any other 8 years old, but when he gets an erection is penis grows way beyond the average boy getting as big as 7 inches. Jessie is shocked to see how huge his bulge is through his pants. Feeling extreme physical and emotional distress Iggy starts crying. Jessie comforts the boy saying "Awe sweetie it's okay it's not your fault. Do you want me to make you feel better?" Jessie closes the door behind him and pulls down the boy's pants. Jessie truly seeing how big and thick Iggy dick is she immediately fell in love with it. Jessie wraps both her hands on Iggy's massive dick and begins jerking it, giving him a hand-job moaning to better comfort him. Iggy standing feeling unbelievable pleasure cums all over Jessie surprising her as she flinches when each burst of wet creamy cum hits her face, running down onto her big full 32C cup breast. After Iggy's big relief his dick gets soft again shrinking back down, with Jessie being disappointed. Zuri knocks on the door asking Jessie "Jessie, have you seen Iggy? He's not in the bathroom." Jessie quickly pushes Iggy in her closet and yells out to Zuri "Maybe he's already in the pool room!". Zuri begins to open the door and in a panic, Jessie turns around and tries to lick off cum off her naked body as fast as she can. Once Zuri, seeing that Jessie is undressed, quickly closes the door saying she's sorry.

At the pool, the Ross kids are having a great time. Luke is showing off to Jessie about his mussels and how great his swimming skills are, Emma is posting pictures of herself in her swimsuit on Instagram, and Ravi, Zuri, and Iggy are playing. Jessie watching the kids couldn't stop thinking about Zuri's little friend's humongous dick and how good his cum tasted. After a while, in the pool, the Ross kids decide they want to get some fast food. Seeing an opportunity for her to be alone with Iggy she tells them "Iggy can't go." "why not?" asks Zuri. Jessie quickly thinks of an answer "because he's our guess which means I'm responsible for him." "Then who's going to take us?" Luke asks "Go ask Bertram to take you guys." Jessie answered. The kids don't understand the flimsy excuse but leave to get some fast food Zuri having the look of disappointment on her face. Now that she was alone with Iggy she loosens up her red bikini top and goes over to talk to the boy. Iggy is in a towel, waits on the side to get dry, feeling very confused about Jessie and what they did. Jessie talks to him "Now Iggy I know you may not understand what just happened in my room but I just want you to know that it's completely natural what just happened back there." Suddenly Jessie bra "accidentally" falls off of her, showing off her big juicy tits again. "Oh no my top fell off in front of you. I am so embarrassed that you can see my big perky boobs bouncing around with my erect nipples." Jessie, trying to subtly bounce up and down causing her voluptuous breast to bounce as well and pulls Iggy towards her chest burying Iggy's face in Jessie's C cup boobs saying "Iggy can you ever forgive my clumsiness.". Seeing that his dick has grown once again, Jessie makes up an excuse saying "Oh my Iggy your penis has grown again you must be very sick luckily for you I have your medicine right here."

Jessie, having Iggy sit on the bench, holds his dick relishing in the moment as she slowly places her red full lips around the head of Iggy's fat meaty cock. Jessie sucks down on Iggy's dick feeling extremely turned on. She rubs on her pussy under her match red bikini bottom as sloppily drools on Iggy's cock. Seeing his look on Iggy's face, Jessie pulls herself back to get him to cum so fast. She then places her boobs around Iggy's cock and gives him a boob-job. Bouncing her tits up and down on Iggy' dick she stares at Iggy's face, seeing him in so much pleasure makes Jessie pussy wet and sticky. "Do you like this, do you like my titties bouncing on your cock." Jessie flirtatiously says to Iggy. Iggy shakes his head yes. Jessie then has Iggy lay on the bench as she gets on top of him, places the tip of his dick in her pussy, and then goes down on it, entering inside her. Bouncing on Iggy's dick Jessie moans intensely as she feels Iggy's immense dick stretching her pussy making strong facial expressions. Bouncing faster now Jessie moans to the top of her lungs "Ooohhh Yeeesss! Ooooh god! It feeeels sooo gooood!" Iggy cums another huge load in her pussy. After about a half-hour the kids and Bertram return home with a bag for Iggy to find Iggy on the couch watching tv. "Where's Jessie?" ask Zuri. "typical whines about how she needs to protect that more than watching you guys and as it turns out that was just an excuse to be lazy" Bertram concludes. Luke, Ravi, and Emma check Jessie's room to see if she's there. They find her fast asleep unbeknownst to them, Iggy cum is still dripping out of her pussy. Zuri and Iggy talk, Zuri saying "I hope you had fun." Iggy nods his head. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out with each other more. I hope you can come over again soon" Iggy smilingly nods and Bertram takes Iggy home for today.

After that day at the pool, Jessie was becoming addicted to Iggy dick. Day and night she could only think about is sucking and fucking on Iggy cock again, how good it felt when his dick was stroking inside her pussy, the feeling of his tremendous cock going down her throat, and the feeling of his cum coving her naked body as she sucked out every last drop in his dick. Jessie has decided to do whatever she can to get Iggy alone with her. One day Jessie decides to pick up Ross kids from school (which is odd because she normally never picks them up from school.) "Hey is Iggy coming over today." ask Jessie "No not today sadly." Zuri answered disappointedly. "Oh, well would you like us to drop him off at his house?" Jessie suggested. Zuri asks Iggy to which he accepts the offer. Jessie decides to drop the Ross kids off first, then Iggy. "Wouldn't it make sense if you drop him off first then us?" Luke asks Jessie. "Yes but I have never been to his house so I don't know how long it's going to take me to get there and you guys especially you Luke have homework you need to work on." Jessie answered. Before she drops him at a house she pulls over behind a parking lot behind a deserted building and fucks him. Giving him a blowjob, then riding him with her tits out. Once she drops them off Jessie gets the opportunity to meet Iggy's parents. The parents seem to like Jessie and they think it's wonderful that their son is hanging out a lot with his friends.

Weeks go by and Jessie takes every opportunity she can to fuck Iggy, each time getting more risky than the last. They have sex in the Ross's bathroom, Jessie giving Iggy blowjobs in the back of the home theater room, going in the next room over leaving everyone else in that room, having sex in Jessie car when she's taking him on errands, when she takes the Ross kids to the park they have sex out of view of everyone behind a very large tree, and eventually sneaking out late to Iggy's house, in his bedroom. One day, Iggy's parents have to go on a business trip so they call Jessie and ask if Iggy can stay at the Ross's house till they get back. Jessie happily accepts. Iggy hangs out with the Ross kids as Jessie behind waiting for her turn to play Iggy. With no guest room, Jessie insists that Iggy sleeps in her room. that night she sucks on his cock under the covers for a good long time.

The next day as the kids get ready for school they wait for Iggy to come down to join them. Jessie comes downstairs and Zuri asks "Jessie wears Iggy?" she tells them "Oh, he is not feeling well today so he's going to stay home." Emma shines in saying "Man it's weird how that kid always seems to be worn out all the time." The kids leave for school and Jessie waits for a few seconds before she immediately takes her clothes off like a whore she has now become and runs upstairs to her room where she immediately jumps on Iggy's dick holding nothing back. She runs in an immunity gag on his monstrous cock. She then rides him like a pony moaning things like "I love you cock. I can't live without it." "Do you like when your dick is inside me." and " your dick feels so good. " Grinding on his dick pulling on her tits she can get enough of it. She then turned around on all fours begging Iggy to stick it in her ass. As Iggy screwing her from behind, Jessie continuously degrades herself saying "I'm a fuck whore. Who loves fucking minors." "I'm a naughty girl who only live to serve that fat cock of yours." I am nothing more than a skank. Please treat me like the pathetic trash I am." embracing sexual submissive desire. At the end, she is begging Iggy to drench her entire body with his cum.

Hours later, Luke comes home early from school by cutting, Luke sneaks upstairs and takes a peek in Jessie's room in hopes of seeing some action. He looks in and sees a naked Iggy relaxing on Jessie's bed while Jessie naked curled up on Iggy's cock still sucking on it. Luke is in shock and emotionally devastated that not only was Jessie stolen by someone he knows but by someone he knows who is a lot younger than him. Returns to his room feeling conflicted. He is crushed that he lost the girl of his dreams, but at the same time, he is jacking himself to the image of Jessie being naked on Iggy's big fat cock.


End file.
